Canderemy: 50
by Maeph93
Summary: Canderemy: 50: Fifty one-shots each related to a word involving Canderemy's relationship. Rated M for nudity in later chapters. Might Take Requests.
1. MORTAL

**A/N:** Hello. This is Maeph93 with another Canderemy story. This one word in their relationship is mortal. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Phineas and Ferb. Never will.

* * *

_**Mortal**_

The sun was shining all throughout the Tri-State area, and for a minute, all was fine last night. I remember spending most of the afternoon at my boyfriend, Jeremy's house. Just the other day, he had called me immortal. How I loved him. I loved the way his blue eyes shine, and how he is always so concerned about me. He said he wanted to marry me someday, and I was desperately wanting to fling my arms around her and—

"Wahoo!" I heard.

Grumbling, I turned my attention outside to see another contraption made by, guess who, Phineas and Ferb. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls were over there with them, and all were swinging on some sort of spinning ride. I could tell from a glance that it was too dangerous for them, so I did what I also do. I stuck my head out of the window, and cried out, "Phineas and Ferb! You two are so busted!"

I dashed out of my room, and headed down the step. Unfortunately, I slipped on the top step, and screamed as I went tumbling down the stairs before finally falling on my neck with a thud. As I tried to stand up, I heard a loud cracking noise in my knee area. I hissed in pain, before attempting to stand up. I put a hand to my head, and gasped when I felt liquid. Pulling my hand into view, I realized to my horror that I was bleeding. My head was throbbing! At that moment, the front door opened, and Phineas came bolting in.

"Candace, are you all right? We heard you screaming and—oh," he stated when he saw me.

The world around me felt dizzy, and I started to drift off. The last thing I remember before passing out was the fact that Phineas and his friends were my side.

* * *

I woke up, and for a second, I didn't realize where I was. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened, and gathered I was at a hospital. I could hear talking down the hall.

"… a head wound, but we patched that right up. Oh," a nurse said when she opened the door and found out I was awake. "Miss Flynn, you've got company," she stated, moving to the side so I could see my guest.

"Jeremy!" I cried.

"Candace!" he cried, running over to my side, and hugging me. "I came as soon as I heard the news. Are you all right?"

"I am now that you're here," I confessed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," the nurse commented. She then closed the door.

Turning to face me, Jeremy stated, "Well, I'm glad you're all right. I was worried you were going to die!"

I frowned. "Die? Why would I?"

"The head wound caused you to lose quite a lot of blood, and it took a while before they could get it fixed. They chose to work on your leg first, which by the way is broken."

I frowned.

"Yeah. Anyways, when you're feeling better, I convinced Linda for us to take you to home."

I smiled. That would be nice, just Jeremy and I, alone, in his house. I realized something else though, and groaned.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that this is a terrible reminder of my mortality, that's all."

Jeremy laughed. "Indeed. I also bought you a gift." Pulling out a teddy bear, I awed. "I thought you'd like it. I passed a store on the way by, and I bought it."

"That's kind. So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Easy. I'm giving thanks because I have the most wonderful girlfriend ever. You."

"Awww. That's so sweet."

"Yup, and also we're baking pies, and…"

As Jeremy continued talking to me, I thought of how lucky I was to have someone like him, and for a moment, I forgot all about my mortality, and instead kissed him.

He kissed back, and then all the pain that I had gone through earlier today became worth it. For a moment, we were immortal.

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing like cute fluff right before Thanksgiving. My next word will be **Broken. **If you have any words you would like me to do, please review. Or message. I can't guarantee that I'll do it, though.


	2. BROKEN

**A/N:** Rather short one this time. I hope the reason suffices for you. Here is the next word in the Canderemy relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

**Broken**

Snap!

It's weird. Normally, you'd expect someone to like pencils, but it's the total opposite with me. I can't _stand_ pencils. Every time you sharpen a pencil, it shrinks. In contrast, pens don't get small. The only thing a pencil can do that a pen can't is erase, but pens have evolved so it is easy to erase your mistakes. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't have any pens, so I was forced to use a friggin' pencil for this test.

"Again, Mrs. Flynn?" the teacher asked. "That's the third pencil you broke this period!"

I sighed, walked up, and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"This is why I hate pencils," I muttered, snatching my fourth pencil.

Thankfully, I didn't break this one before the end of the test. When I turned it in, the teacher simply nodded, and dismissed the class.

As I was packing up, my boyfriend approached me, and asked, "What's your problem with pencils?"

"It's a long story," I responded, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking out of the classroom. Jeremy followed.

"I've got time."

Sighing, I said, "Pencils break."

He must have been expecting more, because he said, "That's it? You don't like pencils because they break?"

"Yeah. They can break. This may be a weird metaphor, but each relationship is like a pencil. They either break, or they don't break."

"And… … you're worried about it, why?" Jeremy questioned.

"If you were to break up with me, then I would be broken, just like one of those pencils I broke."

My boyfriend paused and thought about what I said. "So, you don't like pencils because they can be broken, but you don't want to be broken. So… you think I'm going to break you just like that pencil?"

I nodded, wiping away a stray tear. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I won't make you broken inside," he whispered.

"Thanks, Jeremy."

As we walked away to leave, Jeremy's hand in mine, he remarked, "But seriously. Sooner or later, you're going to have to like pencils. Kidding!" he laughed upon seeing my reaction. Together, we headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N:** Nice and fluffy. I'd appreciate it if one of you would choose the next word for me. If not, then I'll have to do one of my own. Until next time.


End file.
